Unnamed
by Minami Hanazawa
Summary: <html><head></head>#3: This isn't really a full-on story. Only some ideas and previews of it. Kindly click, read and review please!</html>
1. Summaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters. I also don't own the songs: "Melodies of Life", and "Kokoro". I only own the plots, summaries, and ideas mentioned here.

**S U M M A R I E S**

**A N D**

**P R E V I E W S**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Summaries:

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kokoro:**

Pairing: _Sieghart & Mari_

_A story based on the song 'Kokoro' by Rin Kagamine. Set during the last battle between the forces of good and evil. Sieghart uses all of what Mari taught him to build a robot. After months of working, he finally finished it. What was surprising the most is that the robot looked exactly like… her…_

Note: If any of you don't know the song, listen to it on youtube (though this story has some twists). So basically it shows how much Sieghart loves Mari by building a mechanical version of her – months after her death. He keeps this a secret to the other members of the Chase. Visiting it whenever the others were asleep or not around. When Sieghart went to Mari's old room, he found something – a note that made the visiting stop. The only question is… What was inside the note? Genre is Romance/Tragedy or Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy.

**Red Riding Hood:**

Pairing: _Lire & Ryan_

_A Grand Chase version of the classical Little Red Riding Hood only with a twist added. She was on her way to her grandmother's house – only to find something or rather, someone she wasn't expecting. Instead of her grandmother, she was surprised to see a wolf-boy lying on the bed. What's weird for her is that, she felt an attraction to the said boy._

Note: This is just a random thought. I was thinking about what fairytale or classical story would best fit the Ryan & Lire pairing. Then I thought of Little Red Riding Hood with Ryan being the wolf and Lire being Little Red Riding Hood herself. That and I got the idea when we watched Red Riding Hood last March 12. (I was also thinking of making a Grand Chase version of Alice in Wonderland too but I'm still deciding…). Genre is Romance/Supernatural.

**Melodies of Life:**

Pairing: _Amy & Jin_

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of life come circle around and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember…" When he left, she lost her melody. He comes back – only to disappoint her. What will happen if he asks her to play the same melody – the one that seemed forever lost? Will she be able to find it?_

Note: This is my second favorite idea (Silent Serenade being the first). I was just listening to the song, 'Melodies of Life' (Final Fantasy IX) when this idea hit me. I used the English version here. I made it Amy & Jin pairing because… Amy's a musician and musicians have different kinds of melodies within them, right? Anyway, this will have Hurt/Comfort/Romance (I'm also thinking it to be Romance/Drama…). Also, take note that this isn't a song fic.

**Silent Serenade:**

Pairing: _Lass & Arme_

_She was a socialite – an aristocrat to be précised. He was a commoner – a mere orphan who plays the violin. Fate brought them together but even fate tore them apart – she was engaged and he couldn't do anything about it. "An Aristocrat never marries because of love. It was always about politics. So, will you go with me and escape?" "No. You'll only put your family's name in disgrace. I'm afraid we have to end this… even if we both don't want to…" A love story that lasted for only 16 nights… or maybe…_

Notes: This is has got to be my most favorite idea. I think this will have drama. In here, we have Arme as the aristocrat who is forced by her mother, Mari, to marry a Duke (I won't say the name. It'll be a surprise) and Lass is the orphan who Arme fell in love with. This is AU also. I think the summary has a spoiler though. Genre is either Romance/Hurt/Comfort or Romance/Drama.

-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Please pick the idea that you like the most (it can be two) and put it on a review. I want to know which idea is better because my mind's having a conflict on what story to write…

Review please!

[Click Here!]

\/


	2. Melodies of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase nor do I own the song 'Melodies of Life'. The game belongs to KOG, Ntreev, Level Up!, and other companies that owns this game. The song belongs to Ciomi/ Nobuo Uematsu (the song writers/ composers).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story Previews…<strong>_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Story 1: Melodies of Life

-:-:-:-:-:-

Summary: _"If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of life come circle around and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember…" When he left, she lost her melody. He comes back – only to disappoint her. What will happen if he asks her to play the same melody – the one that seemed forever lost? Will she be able to find it?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Story:

-:-:-:-:-:-

Amy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She was sitting on a chair in front of a grand piano in the music room – reminiscing the times she had with a certain boy.

It's been two years now, Jin… I miss you…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The sound of knocking on the wooden door brought her back to reality.

"Who is it?" Amy asked as she went for the door.

"It's me, Lire." A muffled voice answered. Opening the door, Amy asked another question, "Is there another mission?"

The elven archer shook her head. "No." The pink haired beauty gave her a confused look. Seeing this, Lire replied in a serious voice,

"The reason I'm here is because we're all worried about you…" Before she could continue, Amy cut her off.

"Why are you all worried about me? There's nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"You didn't let me finish. Anyway, as I was saying, it's been – what? Two years? Two years since _he _left. Two years since you've played even a single instrument, let alone go to your concerts." Lire paused for a breath before continuing. "Amy, this has gone too far. You're depriving yourself of happiness – always here in the music room, sulking, won't change nor do anything! He isn't coming back! Why can't you accept the fact?"

The young idol kept silent, urging Lire to continue what she was saying, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me." Lire was surprised by the sudden coldness of Amy's voice. "Is that all you came her for – to rub it all in? Because if so, then, leave."

The Nova was brought back to reality once she heard this. "No. You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm not leaving until I get some answers." She replied, matching Amy's cold tone.

"Hmph. Then so be it." Amy was going to close the door when suddenly,

"Why are you doing this, Amy? Can't you see we're all just worried?" Lire had her head bowed down.

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand. Now, would you please leave me be?"

Lire looked up at her to meet her gaze. Amy was shocked to see tears falling freely, "I'll leave, but only if you hear my last question…"

"Well?"

"What would Jin say if he saw you doing this to yourself? Do you think he will be happy?"

And with that, the archer left, leaving Amy dumbstruck.

-:-:-:-:-:-

What would Jin say if he saw you doing this to yourself? Do you think he will be happy?

_What would Jin say if he saw you doing this to yourself? Do you think he will be happy?_

_What would Jin say if he saw you doing this to yourself?_

_Do you think he will be happy?_

_What would Jin say?_

_Do you think he will be happy?_

…_Be happy?_

Lire's question kept repeating itself in Amy's mind like a broken cassette tape, making her groan in the process. "Stupid Lire. What does she know?"

Amy…

"But still. I shouldn't have acted that way… She was only worried – Just like the rest of them… Now, how will I apologize to her? A simple sorry isn't enough."

**SILENCE.**

Amy cupped her chin, thinking of ways on how to apologize to the said female. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and an imaginary light bulb lit up above her.

"I've got it! Instead of her cooking, I'll be the one to cook dinner for them all. It's also to let them know I'm fine."

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that. You know you're only doing that to make sure your façade's fine… _A voice in her head said. Amy ignored her inner conscience as she skipped outside her room, humming a soft tune while going to the kitchen.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Uh… Amy? What are you doing?" A voice asked. Stopping for a moment, Amy turned around. She saw Arme with Elesis beside her.

"Oh. This?" She gestured to the pots and pans in front of her, "I'm cooking dinner." She continued, giving them a 'isn't it obvious?' look.

"But, isn't Lire supposed to be the one doing that?" Elesis asked the purple mage beside her.

"Yes." Arme replied. Turning to Amy, she said, "But why are you doing this in her stead, Amy?"

Hearing this made Amy avoid their questioning gaze before answering, "I said… harsh things to her so, I decided to cook in her stead…"

After that, an awkward silence took over the trio. The silence didn't last long, though, for a new voice spoke; "You didn't have to do this, Amy. A simple sorry would have been enough." It sighed.

Turning to the door, they saw Lire. "Anyway, I forgive you. Just please find the heart to open up to us. We're your friends and we have the right to know if you have a problem…"

Amy gave a small smile, "Thanks for the concern, Lire, but I really can't tell you. Not yet. I'm not ready…"

Lire sighed again. "Okay… I understand…"

Silence took over again. Only this time, the silence was peaceful. The only sound that can be heard was that of the boiling water and frying of food.

A few minutes passed and both Elesis and Arme decided to break the ice, "Uhm… Amy? I hate to break this to you, but your soup is ruined. Your omelet and curry also." They spoke in unison.

"What?" The aforementioned female asked.

"Let me repeat that." This time, it was the archer, "Your soup, omelet, and curry dishes are ruined."

At first, Amy thought it was only a joke but when she smelled smoke, her mind told her otherwise. Turning around, her eyes widened. She instantly turned off the stove and looked at the disaster she made.

"Aw… So much for the supposed meal. It's all ruined now…"

"It's alright, Amy." Lire said, patting the disappointed pink haired girl on the shoulder.

A moment passed before Amy started laughing, followed by Elesis, Arme, and lastly, Lire.

"So, what now?" Elesis asked after laughing for a good 3 minutes.

"Let's just make another batch of food. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as bad as what Amy made." Arme joked, which earned a playful glare from Amy. "What do you mean by that, Arme? Are you implying that I can't cook?"

"No."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now let's get to work! I'm sure the boys, as well as the other girls, are hungry!" And with that, all four girls started their assigned tasks.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Amy…

Amy was back at the music room. She was seated at her previous spot too – before the piano. But, unlike a while ago, her expression was that of pain and sorrow.

Amy…

"Oh, Jin… I wish you were still here…" She started, laying her hands on the piano keys; "… Without you… I can't play instruments… I can't sing… I have no melody…" The sadness in her voice was so overwhelming.

Amy…

"I'm even getting jealous with the other girls. They all had their happy endings… Did you know that Arme and Lass are already married? Their wedding came a week after you… left. Elesis and Ronan are engaged. They're going to get married next month – with Sieghart still complaining about how Ronan isn't suited for her."

She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Ryan and Lire… After years of hiding his crush on Lire, he finally found the courage to confess to her last week. Now they're both going out. Dio and Ley still isn't a couple but, with what I'm seeing, I'm sure they'll be – sooner or later. Zero found a fine young lady who specializes in necromancy last year. They're a couple too."

"Heck even that lazy pervert, Sieghart, and the Ice Queen, Mari, got along perfectly together… Am I the only one who doesn't have a happy ending?"

Amy…

"Why, Jin? Why did you leave? Why did you leave… _me_?"

Amy…

A faint voice called her name. It was so familiar to her that she froze in shock. "J-Jin…?"

Amy…The voice was louder now, "Jin? Is that you?"

"_**Amy…**__" _Then, out of the blue, the temperature inside the room became cold.

Her teeth were gritted. "W-wha-what's h-hap-happening? W-why i-is it s-s-so c-cold?" She asked even though she expected no reply.

Just as the cold air came, it disappeared, leaving a warm and fuzzy atmosphere. _"I'm sorry, Amy…"_ A voice said.

She looked for the source of the voice – only to find something she wasn't expecting. "N-no… It couldn't be _him_… It couldn't be, could it?"

There, standing right in front of her was none other than… Jin.

"I'm just dreaming, right? Because Jin is… Jin is… no longer here in this world…"

Hearing this made the lad's heart ache. He didn't want this to happen, but, he believed that this girl in front of him was strong – much stronger than he could ever be. "You're not dreaming. I really am here." He reached out to caress her cheek.

Amy could feel the warmth radiating from his hand. "B-but… how?" Were the only words that came out of her mouth. She tried to hold his hand but failed in doing so because her hand went through his.

Jin sighed. "I asked the gods to let me visit you. I wanted to see how you were doing. How you were keeping up with your everyday life. I didn't expect you to do this to yourself, though." He said in a tone of disappointment.

Amy said nothing. She kept her gaze on the floor, not wanting to meet his golden orbs. Seeing this, Jin sighed again.

"Amy. You know I never intended to do that for my sake. It was for yours. If hadn't sacrificed myself, then you could've died!"

"That's just it, Jin-Jin!" Amy snapped. She glared at the crimson lad who was shocked at her outburst, "Yeah, I could've died but, so what? That was better than seeing the one you love die right in front of your very eyes! Don't you know how painful it was?"

It was Jin's turn to be silent. This urged Amy to continue, "If I were to lose my sanity back then, I would have committed suicide!"

"But you didn't-"

"That's because I was too naive back then – being the youngest one. _They _told me that you were just sleeping and before I even realized it, I believed them. That lasted for only a few months. Within those months, I instantly knew that _they _were only lying because you didn't wake up and the fact that your body was already buried! I kept telling myself that you were fine but in reality, you're not because you were _**dead**_!"

Amy didn't notice that the tears she was fighting back was now falling freely, "If I were to go back in time, I'd tell my younger self to prevent you from dying. In fact, the Oracle in Xenia had told me that I was the one supposed to die! I was the sacrifice the gods were speaking of! I was ready to die for your stead and everyone's stead but no, you just had to go and play 'Hero'."

Jin had enough. "Don't you think I feel that way too? Amy, I did this because you're stronger than me. If I were to lose you, then there's no doubt I'll die. If I were to choose between my life or yours… then… I'll gladly die for you because you deserve to live; to have a better life."

"You thought wrong there, Jin-Jin." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. I guess. But still, look at you. You didn't kill yourself – which just proves my point." The pink-eyed girl sighed – a sign that she had given up and accepted the truth. Then she smiled a little.

"There, you're smiling!" Jin grinned. "I guess you understand what I've said now."

"Ah… no." Jin frowned. Seeing this made Amy laugh – a real one – for the first time in two years. "Hahaha… you know I'm just joking, Jin-Jin~!"

"Yes. I know. I was just acting."

"Hontou ni? You know how to act?" [1]

"Don't mock my acting skills! I bet I can beat you!"

"Heh. Fine, fine. Tell that to yourself and feed that _ultra big _ego of yours."

"Ouch. Amy, that hurt my little heart."

"Baka~!" [2]

Hearing this made Jin pout. Amy laughed at him (poor Jin). After a few minutes of laughing, Jin asked something that made Amy look away from him,

"Ano [3]… uh… can you play the song on the piano while singing it? Please. I really miss that song of ours."

Amy didn't answer. Jin noticed the tension in the air so he asked, "What's wrong, Amy?"

"N-nothing." She lied even though she knew full well that her lies wouldn't work on him.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong."

Amy took a deep breath before speaking. "I… I don't know how to play anymore. I've lost my melody… Our melody…"

When she looked at Jin, she couldn't help but be hurt. Jin's expression was a mix of sadness and disappointment. When he noticed her gaze on him, he just smiled and said, "Oh. That's okay."

**SILENCE.**

Then, Jin spoke. "I have to get going now…"

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"I need to get back to the Wing Temple. It's kind of like a curfew. Anyway, don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh… okay…"

"See you tomorrow!" He was now fading away.

But before he could leave, Amy called out; "M-Matte!" [4]

"Hmm?" He diverted his attention back to her.

"Gomene…" [5]

"Why say sorry?"

"Gomene for disappointing you…"

"I already said that it was okay. No need to say sorry. Anyway, sayonara." [6]

"Sayonara, Jin-Jin."

Once Jin left, Amy thought out loud; "I promise you, Jin. I'll be able to play our melody again. Just you wait." And with a new fire burning inside of her, she got to work.

_Amy, the world's number 1 idol, is back._

-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: And that's it for Melodies of Life's preview!

What do you think?

I hope you like it. I'll be posting the previews for the other summaries soon after I finish them (I already finished Silent Serenade and is working on Kokoro. If I finish Kokoro then I'll post both of it here so that the only one left is Red Riding Hood). And also, sorry for the wrong grammar ^^'

I'll try to edit this.

Japanese!

[1] Hontou ni? = Oh really?

[2] Baka (I know all of you are familiar with this word) = Stupid/idiot

[3] Ano = Uhm

[4] Matte/ Chotto Matte! = Wait/ Wait up!

[5] Gomene/Gomenasai (like baka, this is a familiar word) = Sorry/I'm sorry

[6] Sayonara (Again, like gomene and baka) = Good bye

That's it for this!

Review please!

[Click here!]

\/


	3. Silent Serenade

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase nor do I own the song entitled 'My Memory'. They all belong to their rightful owners. Need I say more?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story Previews…<strong>_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Story 2: Silent Serenade

-:-:-:-:-:-

Summary: _She was a socialite – an aristocrat to be précised. He was a commoner – a_ _mere orphan who plays the violin. Fate brought them together but even fate tore them apart – she was engaged and he couldn't do anything about it. "An Aristocrat never marries because of love. It was always about politics. So, will you go with me and escape?" "No. You'll only put your family's name in disgrace. I'm afraid we have to end this… even if we both don't want to…" A love story that lasted for only 16 nights… or maybe…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Story:

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Arme POV**

I was walking around town – hoping to fin a peaceful place away from civilization to rest and relax. You see; I have just escaped my so-called engagement party. Why, you ask? Well, I have two reasons. Firstly, because I don't even know who my husband-to-be is and secondly, I don't want to stay in that cursed place long enough to find out.

Confusing right? I mean, who would – in their right mind – say 'yes' to a man asking your hand in marriage when you don't even know him? Not me.

I was forced to say yes, actually. Forced by my parents because they wanted me to marry a wealthy man. I swear they're all corrupted.

My family was Aristocratic after all. Sigh. In times like these, I wish I were raised in a normal family…

I also wish I had the same fate as my sister, Elesis, had. She was really lucky that our parents even agreed in the first place. Well, it's a long story.

To cut it short, she married a commoner. Ronan (her now husband) formally asked our parents for her hand in marriage. At first, mother and father didn't agree because they never did like commoners; but after overhearing the conversation Elesis had with Ronan before their supposed 'escape to paradise', our parents decided otherwise.

Their plan was to commit suicide so that they can't be separated from each other. They both got tired of mother and father's constant pestering so they decided to end it that way. That was until mother and father gave up.

Sigh. They really do love each other to no end for coming up with a plan like that. It's idiotic but romantic altogether. I wish I had someone like Ronan…

Speaking of Elesis and Ronan, it's been a year since I've seen them. And I know – judging from the last time I saw them – they must be the happiest couple alive.

I really wish I were Elesis. I really wish I had someone like Ronan… but that would be selfish of me. And I promised myself not to be selfish. I won't be anything like my parents had been…

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I heard a soft tune of a violin playing. _My Memory_. I just love that song.

Being as curious I'll ever be, I decided to follow the sound, hoping to find where it originated. I stopped and hid behind a tree when I saw a boy bearing silver locks up ahead of me. His eyes were closed as he let the bow slide along the copper strings of the violin.

I stared at him for a moment before looking at the surroundings. We were far away from the town proper, from civilization – that, I know. I know because Elesis and I always went here when we wanted to play with our pets.

I remember this place like the back of my hand. This place was called _Moonlight Ridge_. It was located at the center of _Moonlight Meadows_. The reason why they named it that is because the whole meadow itself – as well as the lake at the center – was crescent-shaped, that and the fact that the moon shines the brightest here in the meadow.

Sakura and cherry blossom trees surrounded the ridge – hiding it from the view of outsiders. The crescent-shaped lake was surrounded by moonbeams (a type of moonflower) and lilac flowers – my personal favorites.

This was – and always will be – my most favorite place. Sigh. Not to mention, this place also gives back memories of my childhood.

After looking around, I diverted my attention back at the silver-haired boy. I couldn't help but be awestruck by his appearance. He looked handsome – more handsome if you add the moonlight.

A few minutes later, I noticed the violin-playing stop. "You know, you're bad at hiding." His voice startled me. I could even feel his gaze behind this tree, for crying out loud!

I heard him sigh. "It's no use pretending you're not there. I already sensed your presence the moment you hid behind that tree. You're constant giggling didn't help your situation either. So, show yourself already." Damn. Am I that ignorant and loud?

Two seconds of thinking whether I should go and reveal myself or not, the former won. I stepped out of my hiding place, muttering an apology in the process.

"What were you doing hiding behind that tree?" The boy asked, his azure orbs staring at me questioningly. Wow. I feel like I'm going to be lost in them…

"Were you spying on me?" That single statement somehow irritated me. Spying on him? Pfft. I don't even know him!

"I don't even know who you are!" I voiced out my thoughts, "So why would I even spy on someone as conceited as you?"

I must have struck a nerve because of his reply (which was an annoyed "Tch.").

After that short (somewhat) argument the unknown boy and I had, silence ensued. A few moments later, I got tired of the silence so I decided to break it,

"Ano… what's your name?" I took a seat beside him under the only sakura tree that was beside the lake, ignoring the glare he was giving me. If only looks can kill… then I already died a while ago!

"What's it to you?" He replied with a scowl.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "Well, for one, it's rude not introducing yourself!"

Hearing this, he smirked. "Touché." I stared at him, confusion written all over my face as I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

"Baka. If you hadn't noticed, you didn't introduce yourself either. Now who's the rude one?" His smirk widened when the look of realization hit me like a slap in the face.

My cheeks flushed embarrassingly. I swear this boy's a jerk but the smirk on his face is utterly gorgeous. Wait, what? Did I just say gorgeous? No. No. No. NO! It's imp-

"Are you going to say your name or not?" He cut off my thoughts. I sighed, letting the thought slip. I'll get on that matter later…

"Fine. My name is Arme." Then, I glared at him. "Now, it's your turn!"

"Sheesh. No need to glare. Calm down, midget…"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch in infuriation. I mean, how dare _he _call _me _**midget**? I'm not _that_ short, am I?

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I asked rather impatiently, "Well?"

"Alright, alright. My name is…" He hesitated a bit but, nevertheless, continued, "… Lass. Lass Silvercross."

Is my sense of hearing failing me? Did I just hear him say that his name is Lass?

"I beg your pardon?"

He sighed. I could see a tint of pink visible on his cheeks. He was embarrassed – I think.

"Yep. You heard me. My name is Lass…"

I tried not to laugh but failed miserably in the end. "S-Seriously?" I managed to choke out in between laughs.

"Yes. Seriously. Now would you please stop laughing like it's the end of the world?" Oops. I think I hurt his feelings.

"G-Gomen. I didn't mean to laugh at you." I apologized after my laughter died.

"I know." Lass said exasperatedly, "You're not the first one to laugh at me the moment I said my name. You're not the last one either."

Aw. I feel kind of sad for him because of his name… Not to mention guilty for laughing at him earlier…

"Anyway, enough of my name. How about yours? I didn't hear your surname." He changed the topic.

I cringed. He doesn't need to know. You see, my family, as well as other Aristocratic families, was known to hate and even despise commoners. It was because of an incident that occurred not too long ago.

I don't want to remember what happened so, I wont tell you. Sorry. Well, after that incident happened, it was like both parties made a silent agreement not to mingle with each other. That was until my sister met Ronan… But even after that, both parties still loathe each other.

And now, history repeats itself… with Lass and I…

"My surname… doesn't matter." I said, barely above a whisper.

All other words of protests died when he noticed my grimace. Silence enveloped us again. But, just like the previous silence we had, it didn't last long because of yours truly.

"So…" I started.

"So… what?"

"You know how to play the violin right?" He nodded, giving me an 'are-you-blind-or-deaf?' look. I rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore the look he was giving.

"Can you play the song you just played a while ago?"

"Yeah. But, why?"

"No reason. It's just… it's a very beautiful piece." He nodded again but said nothing, before picking up the bow and violin. Not long after, he started playing.

I stared at him as he played. He had his eyes closed like before – seemingly engrossed at what he's doing. A while ago, I thought of him, as a jerk but seeing him like this, playing his violin changes that.

"Falling for me, shorty?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't notice him stop playing. I also didn't notice that I was staring at him the whole time.

Ugh! Screw what I said earlier. This guy IS a jerk. A conceited one at that!

But… as impossible for me as it is… I think I did fall for him – through his music… I won't say that aloud, though. Not now, not ever because I know it'll only lead to heartbreak once he finds out who I really am.

"Uhh… no."

I averted my gaze, staring at the lake beside us. I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks. I knew I was blushing madly. Who wouldn't when you suddenly fell in love with someone you barely even know! That's almost as worst as getting married to someone you don't know. And that was why I'm here in the first place!

I glanced at him – looking at his expression. Wrong move. I was lost in his azure pools again.

I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't find the strength to do so. He was smirking again! The smirk I learned how to love and adore.

"Oh really?" I heard him ask. I nodded absentmindedly. Gosh, his eyes are beautiful…

When he saw me nod, his smirk faded and was replaced by a small frown. "Oh…" I was caught off-guard by his reply. He sounded kind of disappointed. Weird.

I think he was expecting a 'yes'. Again, it's weird.

Silence again.

Ugh! To tell you the truth, I really hate silence. It makes me crazy when no one speaks, but, I can't find the will to speak so myself. It was like silence was our forte…

An hour passed before I mustered up the strength to speak, "Uhm, Lass? Can we be… friends?" I asked him bluntly.

He stared at me for a couple of minutes before flashing a small smile, answering an almost inaudible 'yes' in response.

Hearing that made me smile too – more like grin. Is this a dream? Or is one of my wishes really coming true? Well, at least it can be somewhat true – he becoming my friend but I really wish we were lovers instead.

Sigh. At least we have some kind of bond to share. It's better than nothing. So, to make myself sure, I asked him,

"Really? We can be friends?"

"Yeah, Arme. We can be friends."

He said my name as if it was the most casual thing in the world! Ah, I can die out of happiness now!

"Oi, Arme! Are you all right? You look like a Cheshire cat grinning like that!" Lass waved a hand in front of my face, which made me giggle uncontrollably.

That made him look at me as if something inside me snapped. "Why, yes. Yes I am~" I continued giggling. He sighed.

"Well, if you say so…"

-:-:-:-:-:-

A few more hours passed before we decided to call it a day.

"Hey, Lassy…" I saw his eye brow twitch because of the given nickname, "Can I call you that from now on?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, yeah. What ever you like… short stuff." He said with a teasing smile. I glared at him. "What? It's only fair that I call you 'short stuff' or anything that's related to something small!"

Point taken. With that, I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow. Oyasumi." [*]

"Oyasumi, Lassy!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

With that, they parted.

And their sixteen-night love story begins.

-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: So… what do you think? Is it good or bad?

The song is Lass played is 'My Memory' (Winter Sonata was it? Sorry, I forgot). The only thing I can remember was the one who sung that song was Ryu (The OST version).

This, unlike Melodies of Life, was harder to make since I'm bad at writing in first person but it had to be done so, sorry. I apologize for the grammatical errors too. I'll try to edit this before posting it as a story (if this will get the most votes).

Oh, and about the summary? What do you think the 'or maybe…' is for?

Anyways… It's Japanese time again!

[*] Oyasumi = Good Night

That's all.

Review please!

[Click here!]

\/


	4. Behind Every Mask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Chase. Need I say more?

**A/N:**Here's a new story of mine. And it's an ArmeXLass one~

**Extra Info:**

"Character Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>__e__**h**__i__**n**__d __**E**__v__**e**__r__**y **__M__**a**__s__**k**_

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>The sapphire eyed lad gazed at the petite girl in front of him, sadly. The girl had matching purple hair and eyes. She held a knife in one hand.<p>

The boy mentally sighed. He already knew what was coming for him. He was warned, yet, he didn't listen for he thought the girl wouldn't do it. Deep inside, though, he knew he was wrong.

"Gomenasai. Demo, anata wa shinde kara…" The girl trailed off as she choked back a sob. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now. The sapphire eyed boy shook his head, forcing a smile. He needed to be strong…

"Don't cry, Arme…" He started, cupping the amethyst eyed girl's cheeks as he wiped away the tears with his thumb, "It's okay…"

Arme backed away from him; angrily, she wiped her tears, "NO! It's not 'okay', Lass!" The mage shouted, dropping the knife, making it land with a soft 'thud'.

Lass was slightly taken aback by Arme's sudden outburst. It took him a few seconds to retort,

"Why?" He asked, almost raising his voice. Arme averted her gaze to the ground; not wanting to look at the silver thief's questioning eyes.

"Because… because… I can't kill you, alright?" Then, she continued in a more quieter tone, "I don't… want to lose you, either…" Lass, even though it was barely above a whisper, heard it. His eyes softened,

"I don't want to die… to leave you but…" Arme cut him off with a sigh.

Silence followed afterwards. No one dared to speak. _Heh… Just like the old times. Silence is always our forte… I'm going to miss it…_ Lass thought with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** There~ How was it? Yeah, I know it's short and all...

Review, please?


End file.
